Digimon Heroes: Episode 1: The Heroes Begin
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: A new generation of heroes are here to this very day. They just don't know it yet. And if they do what will become of them? Crappy summary
1. First Day of School

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters I'm using. It righfully belongs to the people who created them.

**Summary: **A new generation of heroes are here to this very day. They just don't know it yet. And if they do what will become of them? Crappy summary, first episode of Digimon Heroes

* * *

Koushiro (narrating): Five of us kids will form into one group. A girly-girl, a lone wolf, a cheerful minded, a comical tomboy, and me, the brainy leader. What will come of us? You'll just have to tune in.

(At the Odaiba Academy, all the students are entering; some people are heading to the dorms and some are heading to their lockers)

(The clock says, "7:32"; Koushiro then appears looking at the clock)

Koushiro: All right, this is it. Just be calm and confident. Remember, this is your first day.

(Koushiro then gets his laptop out)

Koushiro: I'm ready for you Odaiba Academy.

(At a classroom, Kouji sitting and staring at the chalkboard, TK then comes up to him)

TK: Hi, are you Kouji Minamoto, the new kid?

Kouji: You're looking at him.

TK: My name is Takeru but some people call me "TK". The principal told me that you're my new roommate. So are you exited?

(Kouji glares at TK)

Kouji (sarcastically): Oodles.

TK: So, what do you like?

Kouji: People like you being quiet.

TK: Excuse me?! What is that suppose to mean?!

(No respond from Kouji)

TK: Hello, answer me!? Are you listening!!??!

(Bonnie comes up to TK and Kouji)

Bonnie: Spazzing again TK? That is so typical of you.

TK: Mind your own business, Bonnie!

Bonnie: Yeesh, I was just asking a question. _Chill_

Kouji: Technically that would be impossible for "spazzie" people to chill.

(TK sticks his tongue out)

Bonnie: Are you new?

Kouji: Consider it true.

Bonnie: You know, I've never said this to anyone younger than me, but you're kind of cute.

Kouji: Huh?! Wait what do you mean?

Bonnie: Come on, there has to be thousands of girls who are crushing on you. Even a few older women.

(Bonnie winks at Kouji)

Kouji: Can you please go, you're blocking my view.

(Bonnie scoffs away to Davis and Takuya)

Takuya: So…how was your chat?

Bonnie: Shut up.

(Davis covers Takuya's mouth)

Davis: Shutting up now.

(At the P.E. field)

Mr. Barkin: Okay sixth graders, this is your first day of Physical Education. And now we have a big field to run. Who would like to give us an example?

(No one raises their hands)

Mr. Barkin: Come on people, do you not know what sportsmanship is?!

(One raises their hand while grunting)

Mr. Barkin: You come here.

(Kaoru then moves up)

Mr. Barkin: What's your name?

Kaoru: Kaoru Matsubara.

Mr. Barkin: Show us what you have won't you?

(Kaoru starts running very fast; she makes impossible jumps and amazing techniques; as she finishes, she almost fall but stays up)

Mr. Barkin: That was impressive. (To students) And all of you didn't want to participate!!!

Kaoru: Hey, Barkin it cool. If they didn't want to participate, well they didn't want to participate. Don't be to hard on them.

(Kaoru pats Mr. Barkin on the back while smiling)

Mr. Barkin: No kiss-ups please.

(At the hallway while Koushiro is wondering around)

Koushiro: Room 101, 101, 101, where is 101?

(Mimi then is rushing through the hallway)

Mimi: I can't be late for another class! I'm going to be in real trouble!

Koushiro: 101…

(Mimi then crashes into Koushiro)

Mimi: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry it's just that I'm gonna be late.

Koushiro: It's no big deal.

(Mimi gathering her books as Koushiro helps out; Koushiro gives Mimi's books back)

Koushiro: Well here you go.

(Koushiro and Mimi then stare for a while)

Koushiro: Well so, what class do you have next?

Mimi: Computer classes in room 101.

Koushiro: That's where I'm going?

Mimi: No way! Did you hear about the new teacher, Mr. Izumi?

Koushiro: Yeah, well we better get to class.

Mimi: I hope the new teacher is friendly then angry.

* * *

Like it, go ahead and rate. Hated it, don't you even dare. THANK YOU 


	2. Surprises In Store

**Chapter 2: Surprises In Store **

(Koushiro and Mimi enter the computer room)

(Mimi then takes a seat)

Mimi (to herself): Yes, I'm here before the teacher!

(Kouji and TK enter)

TK: You ready for this class?

Kouji: Yeah, when it's over.

TK: You just love making me feel stressed.

Kouji: Maybe.

(Kaoru then enters)

Kaoru: Sweet, maybe I'll have access to video games.

(Kouji, TK, and Kaoru take seats)

Mimi (to Koushiro): Hey you, why are you at the teacher's seat? You're gonna get in trouble.

Koushiro: I don't think that would be possible.

Mimi: How can it not be possible?

Koushiro: Because I'm you're teacher. Mr. Izumi!

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru make shocked looks)

(Kaoru then smiles)

Kaoru: Yes, even more free access to video games!!!

Koushiro: No video games.

Kaoru: Aww man!

Koushiro: Sorry, but rules are rules.

Mimi: How old are you?

Koushiro: Fourteen years.

Mimi: And…you're a teacher?!

Koushiro: I've been moving up a lot of grades and went to Harvard afterwards.

Mimi: Then…then that must…m-mean…

TK: You're a genius!

Kaoru: Or an Einstein!

Kouji: Probably.

(After computer classes, the school bell rings; Kouji and TK enter their dorm which looks empty)

TK: So this is our dorm.

Kouji: It's empty.

TK: Well isn't that the point, we should go unpack.

Kouji: Whatever.

(Kouji and TK start unpacking)

TK: So how's your family doing?

Kouji: Uh…great, yours?

TK: Well my mom is doing fine.

Kouji: What do you mean?

TK: It's just my mom and me. My parents divorced when I was young. At least I'm allowed to keep in touch with my brother. Life goes on.

(TK smiles)

Kouji: So do you want to go get a snack?

TK: Okay.

(TK and Kouji leave; Kaoru walks passed them then turns around as she realizes who she just passed)

Kaoru: Hey, you're those guys at computer class!

(TK and Kouji stop walking and turn around)

Kouji: Who are you?

Kaoru: My name is Kaoru. You must that new student, Kouji.

TK: Well my name is TK and we're grabbing a snack. You wanna join us?

Kaoru: Wish I could but have computer tutoring. Maybe another time.

TK: Sounds fair.

Kouji: I don't know.

TK: What do you mean you don't know?

Kouji: Well we don't know her that much.

TK: We could get to know her. And you don't have to be suspicious.

Kaoru: It's all right, I was great meeting you guys again.

(Kaoru then walks off)

(At the computer room; Mimi is packing up then sees a computer with a gate)

Mimi: What does this button do?

(Mimi clicks on the red button; then lights come out of the computer)

(Purple, pink, blue, yellow, and green lights come out)

(Mimi then gets hold of the pink light; it then turns into a device)

Mimi: What is this?

(The sign of purity then appears; goes to commercial)

A/N: Yeah I had to put in the commercial thing so that it would make more sense.

(Commercial ends; The sign of purity then appears (REPLAY!); Mimi then leaves the computer room)

(Koushiro then enters the room; Kaoru does as well)

Kaoru: Mr. Izumi? Don't tell me, you're the after school computer teacher.

Koushiro: That's right.

Kaoru: Yep, just as I thought, an Einstein.

Koushiro: Why are you calling me that?

Kaoru: It's just a word I like using for genius.

(Koushiro then sees a green device Kaoru has from her pocket)

Koushiro: Hey what's that you have?

Kaoru: They're my pants.

Koushiro: Not that, the device you have.

Kaoru: Oh _that_, it just came out of nowhere and went flying into my hand. It was a light before though.

Koushiro: I have one also, except it's purple.

(Koushiro shows his device)

Kaoru: Whoa, where did you get that?

Koushiro: I don't know, same reason as you.

Kaoru: Do you think this might have _Monster Party_?

Koushiro: I'm guessing video games are all you ever think about.

Kaoru: Dude, no need to be all pooie.

(Koushiro and Kaoru's device start beeping)

Kaoru: What is that?

Koushiro: It maybe the other of those devices.

Kaoru: What are lagging around for?

Koushiro: What about the tutor classes?

Kaoru: This might be more important.

(Koushiro and Kaoru leave the computer room)

(At the cafeteria, Kouji and TK are eating dried fish (A/N: It's a japanese snack))

TK: So what do you think of this school?

Kouji: It's okay.

TK: Aah! What does it take for you to be happy for once?!

(Mimi then enters and follows the blue and yellow lights)

Kouji: What the…

(Blue light gets in Kouji's hand as yellow light get in TK's)

TK: What is this?

(Light and hope symbol show; Mimi then comes towards them panting)

Mimi: Those devices, I have one just like yours.

Kouji and TK: What?

(Mimi shows her device)

Kouji: How did you get that?

Mimi: I'll explain later. We have to get back to the computer room.

TK: Can't you see we're having a snack right now?

Kouji: Who cares.

Mimi: Stop fighting all right!

(Mimi, Kouji, and TK leave the cafeteria as Koushiro and Kaoru are about to enter)

Mimi: Mr. Izumi?

Koushiro: Mimi, what are you doing here?

Mimi: Some question here.

Koushiro: Have you found any devices that look like this?

(Koushiro shows his device)

Mimi: I have that also. I found a computer with a gate and I pressed a button. And then they went flying on.

Kaoru (to Mimi): Note, never press a button you don't know what it does.

Kouji and TK: Kaoru?

Kaoru: I'm getting a feeling that you guys are everywhere I go.

Kouji: Aside from that, this is just getting bizarre.

TK: I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one. For...once.

(TK then makes a weird look)

Kouji: I'm right here.

Koushiro: Mimi, was this at the computer room?

Mimi: Yes.

Koushiro: So that mean…to the computer room!

(Koushiro, Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru rush to the computer room)

* * *

Don't worry, this doesn't lead up to a commercial. Review! WEEEEEEEEE!!!! 


	3. Welcome to the Digital World

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Digital World **

(At the computer room; Mimi then shows the others the computer gate she found)

Mimi: So it was this computer, as you can see it has some sort of a gate.

Kaoru: Whoa, ain't that virtual reality much?

Kouji: Okay, then what did you do?

Mimi: Well I clicked on this button. It was red before though. (Note: Button's now green)

Koushiro: Click on it again.

Mimi: I really don't think I should do that.

Koushiro: Trust me, it might be the better thing to do.

(Mimi moves the mouse and clicks on the green button)

(Motimon then appears and everybody freaks)

Motimon: I'd knew you'd guys will be here! I'd just knew it so!

Koushiro: What…what are you talking about?

Motimon: You are the chosen ones to save us all!

Koushiro: Who are you and what are you?

Motimon: I am Motimon, and I'm a Digimon!

Koushiro: Digi…what the?

Motimon: Let me explain this in an easy way. Digimon are creatures made by pixels along with the Digital World. But it's very realistic you almost forget it's from pixels. Each of us get a human partner. And for me, that would be you Koushiro.

Koushiro: Huh, how did you know my name?

Motimon: That's not important, right now the Digital World is waiting for you. Now if you use you will hold your D-3s, please enter the gate.

(TK gets his device out)

TK: Do you mean by these?

Motimon: Yep, those are the ones.

Mimi: Then what are we waiting for, let's go!

Koushiro: Wait, I can't go! What if someone tries to enter here? We can't let anybody else know.

Motimon: But I was really looking forward to seeing you.

Koushiro: I'm sorry Motimon. They're just have to go without me.

Motimon: Digi-Port open!

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru enter through the portal; they appear in new outfits)

(To make this easy, Mimi's new outfit is her first 02 outfit, Kouji's is his Frontier outfit, TK in his first 02 outfit, and Kaoru in the "Jig the Upper" opening outfit)

TK: Whoa, what happened to own original clothes?

Mimi: I don't know, but they're really styling!

Kaoru: Dude, I look almost like Luigi.

Kouji: Enough fashion talk, let's go find…whatever we're looking for.

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru walking through the forest)

(Sounds of the bushes coming out)

Kaoru: Did you here that?

Mimi: What did you hear?

Kaoru: Probably just my mind bouncing.

(More sounds of bushes coming out)

TK: I'm hearing things now!

Kouji: TK, why are you freaking at a time like this?

(SFX: Bushes; Tanemon, Salamon, Tokomon, and Wanyamon appear)

Tanemon, Salamon, Tokomon, and Wanyamon: Hello!!!

Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru: AAAHHH!!!!

Salamon: It's just like Motimon said their here! I'm Salamon!

Kouji: Hey, hey, I heard that the first time all ready!!!

Salamon: No need to be negative, geez.

Tokomon: I'm Tokomon and your hat is funny, can I see it?

(TK backing away)

TK: B-ba-back off! The hat stays on my head you here me!

Tanemon: You must be Mimi, I'm Tanemon.

Mimi: Uh…hi?

(Wanyamon gets on Kaoru)

Wanyamon: And I'm Wanyamon! I'm so happy the day is finally here!

Kaoru: What do you mean?

(Wanyamon gets off and joins with Salamon, Tokomon, and Tanemon)

Tanemon, Salamon, Tokomon, and Wanyamon: That we are your digimon!

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru stare)

Mimi: Pardon?

Tanemon: You know…

Tanemon, Salamon, Tokomon, and Wanyamon: Digimon!

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru still stare and no responce)

Kouji: Still not making any sense here.

Salamon: I give up.

(A roar comes out of nowhere)

TK: What was that?

Tokomon: It's a virus digimon!

Kaoru: A what?

Wanyamon: Virus digimon, they're the evil digimon while we're the data.

(A giant bug digimon appears)

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru scream and yell; go to commercial)

* * *

Okay, now it ends up into a commercial! But this is the last one, I swear. 


	4. Rookie Shinka!

**Chapter 4: Rookie Shinka! **

(End commercial; Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru run off with their digimon)

(Mimi's D-3 goes off)

Mimi: Why is D-3 or my device whatever is freaking out at a time like this?!

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru stop running)

(Mimi scans the giant bug digimon then appears a picture of itself)

Mimi's voice: Kuwagamon has two attacks Scissor Arms and Power Guillotine.

Mimi: I have really a bad feeling about this.

TK: I'm too young to go bye-bye!

(TK holds Kouji)

Kouji: You're hugging me! Hey are you listening?!

Kuwagamon: Power Guillotine!

(The group then dodges the attack)

Kaoru: So do you guys have any attacks?

Wanyamon: Well, just one attack.

(Kaoru makes a shocked face)

Kaoru: That's it!?!

Wanyamon: That is until we digivolve into our rookie levels.

TK: Just attack all ready!

Tanemon: Bubble Blow!

Salamon: Petit Punch!

Tokomon: Super Bite!

Wanyamon: Smile Fang!

(The attacks hit Kuwagamon; it is knocked out for a little while)

Mimi: We did it!

(Kuwagamon gets back up)

Kouji: Or not.

(TK holds up his D-3)

TK: Please don't hurt us! Just take these and go away!

(Light shines from TK's D-3)

Mimi: TK I think that's it!

TK: What is?

Mimi: We hold out our D-3s to make own digimons digivolve into rookie level.

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru hold out their D-3s)

Tanemon: Tanemon

Salamon: Salamon

Tokomon: Tokomon

Wanyamon: Wanyamon

All: Digivolve to…

Tanemon: Palmon

Salamon: Gatomon

Tokomon: Patamon

Wanyamon: Gaomon

Kaoru: Whoa, that is too cool for words!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

Gatomon: Cat's Eye Beam!

Patamon: Boom Bubble, paa!

Gaomon: Gao Rush!

(All attacks hit Kuwagamon and get knocked)

Mimi: All right, just one more attack and he's knock out for good!

(The digimon use their attacks at the same time; then Kuwagamon explodes into pixels)

(Kouji smiles)

Kouji: Yes they did it!

TK: Hey you're smiling!

(Kouji then realizes and stops smiling)

Kouji: Let's just go back to the computer room.

Kaoru: But we don't know where it is.

Palmon: Oh that's easy, it looks like a TV set. We'll help you find it.

Mimi: Before we do that, you probably all ready know our names but we'll tell you anyway. I'm Mimi Tachikawa.

Kouji: I'm Kouji Minamoto, no autographs _please_.

TK: I'm TK Takaishi nice to meet you.

Kaoru: And I'm Kaoru Matsubara. How's it going?

Gaomon: Very fine thank you!

Patamon: I found the TV set! I found it!

Gatomon: Well then show us!

(The group follows Patamon; they reach the TV set)

Patamon: So you ready to go back?

Mimi: You guys are coming along with us.

Palmon: But why?

Mimi: You have to come along with us. Who knows, maybe you guys may be in trouble when we're not around.

Palmon: You're right.

Mimi: All right then, Digi-Port return us home!

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru return to the computer room with their digimon)

(They soon fall out from the computer on Koushiro)

Koushiro: Get off of me, you're crashing all my bones.

(Everyone then gets off Koushiro)

Koushiro: So how was your trip?

Kaoru: How was our trip? (Laughs) You're so funny. We went to find these creatures, encountered a big monster, and found a bunch of these guys going crazy! (Grabs Koushiro by the collar) You really want to know!?!

(Koushiro nervous laugh)

Kaoru: It was (drops Koushiro) awesome!

(Mimi, Kouji, and TK drop of annoyance)

Gaomon: Did you guys catch anything of what Kaoru talked about?

Gatomon: Not at all.

Mimi: Hey Mr. Izumi, you never told us your name. What is it anyway?

Koushiro: Well it's Koushiro.

Mimi: Koushiro seems a bit too long, how about we call you…Izzy.

Koushiro: Izzy?

Mimi: Yeah, it's short, simple, and based on your last name.

Koushiro: Izzy, I kind of like that.

Motimon (from the computer): I like it also!

(Everyone in the computer room gets scared)

Motimon: Do we have to go through the same thing again? Izzy seems like a better name than Koushiro. It can even be used as a pet name if you have a girlfriend.

Izzy: Girlfriend!? I don't have a girlfriend!

Motimon: Well there's that Mimi girl.

Mimi: Me?

Izzy: Her?!

Izzy and Mimi: That's just too…bizarre!

Kouji: Like talking at the same time perhaps?

(Everyone except Mimi and Izzy laugh)

(Mimi then joins in)

Izzy (sarcastically): Oh ha-ha-ha-ha, laugh at the embarrassed guy here!

* * *

This is not the last chapter, the next one will be.


	5. A Night With Digimon

**Chapter 5: A Night with Digimon **

**Note:** Rotwood (From "American Dragon") is the principal of the school. Don't be freaked, this one isn't really over-reated about magical creatures.

* * *

(At night at Mimi's dorm)

Mimi: Well here we are. Now I don't have to be alone anymore.

Palmon: This dorm is all to yourself?

Mimi: Yep, remember, if the principal catches you, we're toast.

Palmon: Okay, not a peek or a sound.

(Mimi gives a smile at Palmon)

(At TK and Kouji's room as they're getting in their sleepwear)

TK: Come on Kouji, you smiled.

Kouji: Let it go TK!

TK: You can't deny it, na-na-na-na!

Kouji: If you don't stop that infernal sound right now, you're dead.

TK: Na-na!

(Kouji yells)

Gatomon: Do you guys fight all the time?

Kouji and TK: (to Gatomon) No! (To each other) Nobody asked you!

(Kouji and TK argue as sweat drops come from Gatomon and Patamon)

Patamon: They must mean yes.

(At Kaoru's apartment as Kaoru is on her computer playing Tetris)

Kaoru's mom's voice: Kaoru, do you want some chocolate mochi?

(Kaoru then smiles from grin to grin)

Kaoru: You bet I do!!!

Gaomon: What's mochi?

Kaoru: You'll find out.

(Kaoru's mother then enter her room as Gaomon immediately is still)

Kaoru's mom: I made two just in case you were hungry.

Kaoru: I love you mom!

(Kaoru's mother then leaves her room)

Kaoru: All right, coast is clear.

(Gaomon then grabs a chocolate mochi)

Kaoru: So what do you think?

Gaomon: This is the best food I ever had!!!

(Kaoru then laughs)

(At the computer room; Izzy searching around the digital gate)

Principal Rotwood: Mr. Izumi, it's almost curfew. Are you done yet?

Izzy: In a minute.

Rotwood: (Sigh) He maybe a teacher but he's still some silly _Zicklein_ (Note: German for "kid").

(Rotwood leaves)

Izzy: D-3s huh, how is this even possible that we have them? There could be more to the digital world then we think it is.

(End of episode)

Izzy (narrating): In the next episode, while I stay put, the others go to a section called Downtown Digi. There they meet new people their, at first they're friendly but as they see they're the heroes. Who are these three and what do they want?

* * *

Okay, now it's the end of the episode. If you liked it, please review. No flames or anything mean. 


End file.
